25 SGU One Sentence Fics
by Shenandoah Risu
Summary: 25 pivotal moments in Everett Young's lives - canon and Novus alternate


**Title: 25 SGU One Sentence Fics**  
><strong>Author Artist: Shenandoah Risu**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Content Flags:<strong> none  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> through the end of Season 2  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Everett Young and others  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> around 975  
><strong>Summary:<strong> 25 pivotal moments in Young's lives (canon and Novus alternate)  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Written for the Buddy Challenge at the LJ Comm Stargateland. The original post included one icon per ficlet, but sadly, you can't post artwork here.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own SGU. I wouldn't know what to do with it. Now, Young... Young I'd know what to do with. :-)  
>Thanks for reading! Feedback = Love.<p>

**oOo**

**25 SGU One Sentence Fics and Icons**

paper

Before Destiny, Young was never a fan of paper work, but now that paper is becoming an increasingly rare commodity it has turned into something to treasure, a valued part of the day, a slice of normalcy in his crazy life.

power

Looking at Riley's still face Young experiences a profound sensation of despair, the punishing power of grief, the pathos of a life ended much too soon.

flame

Seeing her face in the light of the flickering candle flame Young knows only one thing: he will always love her.

books

Most people wouldn't think of him as an avid reader, but one of the things Young misses the most on the Destiny are his books, left behind on the shelves in his office on Icarus.

nightmare

Still feeling his consciousness inside the alien body – bony limbs, clawed hands, blue-grey skin – the nightmare haunts Young almost every time he tries to sleep.

food

Thank goodness Young was never much of a foodie; he's eaten some awful crap over the course of his career, and it never ceases to amaze him what Becker comes up with to feed them all on a daily basis.

lost

When TJ finally slips away he is relieved for her, but deep inside he is lost like never before, and were it not for the sweet voices of his children he would follow her without a second thought.

you

"Now you listen to me," TJ says with tears in her eyes and a fierceness that stuns him momentarily, and he does, he listens, even if he's not willing to follow her advice quite yet.

gift

All of his failures, all of his shortcomings, all of his mistakes – all of them pale in the light of the ultimate gift: fatherhood.

time

"This time," Young thinks to himself, "This time I'm not going to screw this up – I'm going to stay with her and devote the rest of my life to making her happy and healing the wounds I inflicted on her the last time."

fall

His fall is painful, but worse than the physical pain is the horror of knowing that two of his best men are about to die.

follow

He looks at all the volunteers who would follow him and Rush, who would finish Destiny's mission, and he's surprised at himself as much as at those who now stand beside him.

forever

Young is so tired he wants to sleep forever – easy to say, yes, but suddenly "forever" is a concept that is frighteningly real, as he steps into the stasis chamber and the door closes with a soft hiss, sealing him inside.

taste

The first sensation is the metallic taste of blood in his mouth – he remembers the explosion, the crushing pressure pushing him through the gate, the hard landing – and then her face, her kind eyes now big and frightened, and then – nothing.

forgiveness

After all these years, Young will never find forgiveness within himself for leaving Rush behind on the planet; no matter how much Rush insists it all happened for a reason, and that it was necessary for their ultimate survival, he will never find peace: a pawn in the hands of fate.

mine

I never wanted it, never had any desire to lead the expedition, never felt the urge to go out there, but now that I am here and this command is mine I will see it through and do everything I can to get these people home.

water

They need the water so badly, but abandoning Scott on the ice planet was never an option for Young, even at the cost of his own life, and the anger over the situation gives him new strength.

flirt

Young has flirted with death, suicide, the bottle, self-sacrifice, total exhaustion and other disasters, and occasionally another human being (and for him, that's just so much harder to do than feeling the abyss beneath the tips of his toes).

breakfast

Young stares at the slop in his breakfast bowl, and he'd rather eat the soles of his own boots, he thinks, but then again, he needs his boots, and so he heaves a deep sigh and digs in.

stress

Young thrives on stress, he's always been good at functioning under pressure, but nothing in his training has prepared him for the challenges his time on Destiny poses for him – and the hardest ones are those involving himself.

jealousy

Young knows it's not fair – TJ is a grown woman who can look after herself, but he can't help the vicious stab of jealousy in his heart each time he sees her and Varro together, and he finally admits to himself that he'll always love her.

blood

He feels the blood dripping down his nose, a clear sign that he's still alive amidst all this pain, and he curses the unfairness of it all, of how he should live and others should die so cruelly, and he can't do a thing to help them.

flee

Each night he escapes, flees to his dream world, where she is still alive and healthy, and laughing, radiant in the light of the fire.

expression

Young knows how to keep his expression neutral, and only those closest to him have learned to read the minute signs of emotion in his face – a movement of the eyes, a slight squint, a twitch in his cheek, a dry swallow – tiny hurricanes on a sea of outward calm.

red

He feels his heart hammering in his chest, his face growing red with the shock of the surprise and then just as suddenly all the blood draining from him when she says "It's yours… - ours."


End file.
